Lost In Darkness
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: "I'll keep you safe no matter what, promise." A promise that Percy had kept so far, but when Zeus Master Bolt when missing, and him and his sister were accused, he was coming to the realization that he might not be able to keep it at all. Mostly Family fic with Reyna as Percy's sister. Son of Hades!Percy, Daughter of Poseidon!Reyna.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In Darkness.**

**Chapter One: Start Of A Nightmare.**

* * *

There it was again. The same dream. The same beach, the same scenery. This was the first time he'd dreamed so vividly and of the same things. It just didn't make any sense.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals—the beauty dulling with the number of times he'd dreamed a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

_Stop!_—A caramel-haired girl ran past him, the word coming from her lips. He stared after her in disbelief before he ran after her. But not matter how fast he run, he couldn't seem to catch up.

Both knew it would be too late. They saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and the girl screamed_No!_—

Percy woke with a start. He glanced out of the cabin's window even though he knew it would be futile. He was blind, that much was obvious by how his gaze was void and blank as if his eyes were unable to concentrate on anything. Which made him cherished dreams because they allowed him to see.

"What's happening out there?" he murmured.

He could hear quite well and judging from the sounds,it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. He didn't hear anything that could prove that there was a horse or an eagle on the beach, just lightning probably making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

"Hurricane," a feminine voice said. Percy didn't turn to acknowledge his younger sister. His ten-year-old sister scowled at him, not that he'd be able to see it anyway. Out of habit, Percy envisioned how his sister would look like: caramel-colored hair—usually dyed with highlights; currently a purple one ran through her bangs—framing a playful looking face, green-eyed, tan-skinned, and short.

He didn't know colors but he figured that with his black hair and eyes and deathly pale skin, serious and grim looking face, tall for his twelve years of age, he didn't look anything like his sister. Though the coloring was different, his mother claimed that he resembled her while Reyna'd looked like their father but with different coloring.

"That's ridiculous," Percy retorted. He heard Reyna huff as she settled herself down beside him, on his bed. Flinching when the thunder rumbled ominously and nestling herself closer to him. The next roll of thunder woke their mother from her peaceful slumber.

Sally Jackson rubbed the sleep from her eyes and studied her two children. Her older child was as grim looking as ever, not showing the concern he was feeling. The younger one was more emotional and she looked downright terrified, especially when a loud roar—which was not made by thunder—and scraping sounds reached their ears.

Sally threw the covers off her and went for the door, opening it and instantly felt dread. She dimly heard Reyna suppress a scream and her blind son grasped the night lamp, ready to throw it at whatever danger they're facing.

"Percy!" the mortal woman had to yell over the storm to be heard by her son; Percy looked up, confused. "What happened in school? Why didn't you tell me?"

Percy traded a stunned glance with Reyna; he trusted his baby sister not to tell and she didn't. Calmly, he explained everything that had happened and he nearly lost his bearings as his mother, who was kind and gentle, practically kicked them out of the cabin and ordered them to run for the car. Baffled, Percy did as told, Reyna holding his hand and guiding him in his blindness.

"You wouldn't believe this!" Reyna yelled as their mother floored the pad and sped off to gods-know-where.

"_What_?"

"Grover's a donkey!"

"I'm not a donkey. _Blah-heh_." Said donkey protested. "I'm a satyr—half-man, half-goat—and I'm assigned to protect you two!"

"From what?" Reyna asked as Percy came to the realization that the sound he associated with Grover's nervous laughter was actually what a goat sounded like.

"From..." Grover glanced back in fear. "..._that_."

Percy couldn't see but from Grover's voice and how Reyna squeezed his hand, clammy with cold sweat, he figured that it was pretty bad. "We're going to die," Reyna muttered. Percy was impressed, _negative much_?

"Not right away," Grover added unhelpfully. "a slow painful death would most likely be what awaits us."

Percy narrowed his eyes at his best friend when Reyna made a whimpering sound that indicated she'd burst into tears soon. His sister was so mature at times—contradicting her playful looks with her grim face she claimed to have learned from him—the one guiding him that he'd sometimes forget that she was younger than him.

Percy didn't remember much of what happened next since his vision was always black. But from the taste of bitter and unpleasant ozone in his mouth, he figured that lightning had blasted their vehicle out of the road. He spat on the...whatever he was on...and blindly grasped around for something.

"Rey?" he called uncertainly. "Mom? Grover?"

"I'm here!" Sally called from somewhere in front of him. "Are you kids all right?"

"Perfectly!" Reyna called back sarcastically from beside him. "But Grover's out!"

"I smell blood," Percy said as he sniffed some more. "and something that stink of barnyard animal... is that Grover?"

"With his goat part out," Reyna sounded as if she was grimacing in disgust before she hissed in pain. "Pricked my hand on something," she answered Percy's unasked question but before he could say anything, he heard something being crushed and ripped off its hinges.

"Mom?"

"Come on kids," Sally said soothingly. "Everything will be fine. We just need to get out of the car and reach the borders—"

"To what?" Reyna demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have the time to talk now—" A roar shook Percy's world and with Reyna's guidance, he scrambled out of the car with minor scratches from the broken glass; he didn't protest when Reyna's crescent fingernails cut a few more scars as she started hyperventilating at whatever it was she saw.

"What's that?"

"Is that the Minota—"

"Don't say its name," their mother chastised as she shouldered Grover along with Percy who'd been the one to pull him out of the car, not wanting to leave his only friend other than his sister behind. "But it is Pasiphae's son."

"Impossible." Percy murmured in disbelief—was he still dreaming and was unable to see as he usually did in his dreams?

"Kids," Sally said as she took Grover's burden from Percy and started backing away. "You have to go," her voice was thick with emotion. "I'm mortal, I can't go through the border, but you two can—go and you'll be safe!"

"What—?"

"Pasiphae's son," Percy recalled. "Jump out of the way at the last second the moment he comes for you!"

Reyna stared at her goofy older brother—a side he only show to her and sometimes, their mother—until the Minotaur chose her as his target. She yelped and felt like passing out but adrenaline urged her to stand and move. Instincts had her diving left and the Minotaur barreled past where she last stood. She'd never been more thankful that her brother was a Greek geek.

Percy felt useless. He couldn't see so he ended up sitting on the cold grass, desperately trying not to draw attention to himself and hoping that his family and friend would be okay. As expected, things did not go as he wished. He heard Reyna cry out for their mother before the sound of something—that sounds suspiciously like human bones—being crushed.

He rose to his feet. "Reyna! Where is the thing?"

"He's going after Grover," Reyna replied weakly. "What do we do?" she sobbed. "He took Mom!"

"I'm going to kill him," Percy muttered darkly. "Distract him, lure him to the borders. How far am I from that border?"

"Mom said it was the pine tree. To your north and about hundred meters ahead."

Percy did as instructed and for some reason, he felt the earth pulsing. As if guiding him to his destination. He groped around and felt a rough bark of a tree, he pushed himself against the body and waited as his sister yelled a warning, leaping to the side as the monster charged towards him, missing his sister and definitely going to get him since he was directly behind her.

He stiffened, not knowing how horrible the monster looked but knowing that it was terrible all the same. For the first time, he felt true fear—he could die but death didn't seem so scary. He inhaled sharply when he realized he'd delayed and the monster had both arms—at least that was what he thought the monster had— thrust out to stop him from jumping out of the way (thanks for the warning Reyna, could have come earlier though).

"Jump up!"

Adrenaline surged through him again and he leaped, the wind rushing in his ears. He can't see (again) but he knew he'd just jumped way higher than any normal human could. He landed on something with flexing muscles—the damn monster—and when he felt gravity doing its work, he clung to the monster's furry back. The damn thing swung around and kept charging forwards as if he couldn't reverse and—

"It can only move forwards!"

Percy bit back a sarcastic remark at his sister's call, fearing that he might bite his tongue off if he said anything. With great effort, Percy climbed up the monster and was barely able to hang onto the monster when his hand grasped thin air. He fumbled around (with his sister yelling instructions to get the monster's horn) until he reached the ivory horn; he pulled with all his strength and the next thing he knew, he landed in the dirt.

"What?" he asked, dazed.

The Minotaur roared and the pounding of hooves on the road warned Percy (along with Reyna's incessant yelling) that he was going to be run through. He rolled over and rested on one knee, the horn poised to stab.

"You got the right position!"

With that assurance, Percy thrust his arms forward, the point of the horn connecting with something bulky and meaty. He hoped that it was a dead point. Reyna scrambled to his side, grabbing the horn and driving it deeper into the monster's ribcage judging from its structure.

"Its dead," Percy announced and the siblings pulled back.

"How did you know that?" Reyna asked as the monster disintegrated into golden dusts before them. Her brother didn't answer but the sound of body hitting the earth made her turn. Percy's eyes were closed peacefully and Reyna felt like dying. Her mother was gone, Grover was possibly dying, her brother couldn't be dead too!

Percy snored softly and Reyna felt relief surging through her so strongly her knees buckled. But she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, grabbed her brother's body and staggered to the direction where her mother had said there was a safe place.

"Help," she groaned as she crumpled to the ground, exhaustion taking over her and her brother's heavy body collapsing on top of her.

Little did she know, it was the start of a nightmare.

**~X~**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope it isn't too rushed. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Darkness.**

**Chapter Two: Different Fathers.**

* * *

Reyna still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she and her older brother were half-gods. She certainly didn't feel godly and her brother was blind—gods weren't blind right? The demigoddess was so distracted she could've walked right into the tree.

Fortunately for her, someone grabbed her by the shoulder before she could. Her nose still brushed the rough bark though. She turned around to see that it had been her older brother. He was smirking her way, amused as if he could see her running into the tree.

"How did you know a tree was before me?" she asked curiously.

Percy shrugged, falling back into step beside her, grasping her free hand as they followed Annabeth, the blonde girl pointing buildings and things out to them as they got the siblings acquainted.

The boy shrugged. "Ever since the fight with the Minotaur...I feel more alert, stronger, sharpened senses once we found out that we're demigods. I can sorta feel the movement of the ground...not the tree. I can sense its roots pulsing underground though. That's how I know its in front of you. You okay?"

Reyna nodded numbly. "Yeah," she said. "I'm okay but...you believe their talk about the gods existing and stuff?"

"If its fake, what do we make of the Minotaur? And the people here training with real blades and oh, vines growing into a full plant within seconds?"

Reyna turned to see what her brother had heard and she couldn't help the grimace of agreement. The young girl switched her gaze back to Annabeth, she tried hard to pay attention, but her brain wouldn't translate the _blah, blah, blah_ into words for her. She ended up staring stupidly up at Annabeth and tried to act as if she was hearing everything when the older girl's eyes narrowed upon her like a hawk's.

Talk about terrifying, but Reyna wasn't one to be so intimidated.

She sneered back at the older girl's disdainful gaze once she realized the younger sibling wasn't paying attention. When Annabeth left them, Reyna practically growled. "I know she's pretty bro, but you better not introduce her to mom as a girlfriend."

Percy chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Come on, kiddo, let's go back to the Hermes Cabin. Lead the way."

"I thought you got...like, sharpened senses now, hmm?"

"What a smart-ass I've raised."

"You think you're better?"

Percy chuckled again, a rich and warm sound from the back of his throat, as his sister grasped his hand and started guiding him away from the edge of the woods—away from the rippling growl of something he knew as inside but didn't know what sort of animal.

**PxR**

The following days, the siblings went everywhere together, earning the nickname of _Per-Na_ when referring to both or simply _Jacksons_. Percy found that he liked sword fighting the best, though it was quite the trouble to teach him, he was rather adept and felt like he was in his element when he was wielding a sword. Reyna liked sword fighting too, but she loved canoeing even more—Percy didn't like being in the lake as much as she but he had to accompany her.

Foot-racing...however. The siblings couldn't judge how good they were when the nymph instructors always left them in the dust. Though the wood nymphs comforted them with the knowledge that they had many years of practice by running away from lovesick gods, neither felt better.

Percy and Reyna killed every plant they touched—the boy found them disintegrating in his hands while the girl drowned the plants. They earned zero respect from the Dionysus and Demeter cabin. Much to Percy's relief, neither he nor Reyna had much interest in make-up, clothes etc. like the children of Aphrodite.

Their parents being Apollo was out of the question namely because, Percy couldn't even see where he was aiming, much less shoot and Reyna was a natural when it came to killing allies with a bow and arrow.

When Grover brought up that they might be children of minor gods, Reyna had pouted and claimed she didn't want to be a minor godling. Percy didn't mind, just as long he can go to the Underworld someday and bring his mother back. Then the three of them will be a happy family again—blotching out Gabe.

The problem was finding the Underworld and what reason would he have to be there other than being dead. His wish was granted on a cool Friday night where the game of Capture-The-Flag was to be held. He wasn't as enthusiastic as before, and Reyna certainly noticed it. She frowned at the black rings under his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded as she strapped on her armor.

"Nothing," her brother answered, face and eyes void of emotion. "Just a bad dream."

"About the horse and eagle fighting again?"

"No...about something else..."

"About what?"

"My...father."

"Our dad contacted you?" Reyna nearly shouted that part out but when Percy hissed and wacked her head, she lowered her voice, glaring at her brother as she rubbed the sore spot. "Why didn't he say anything to me?" she sounded hurt and there was no little amount of jealousy in that voice.

"It's nothing squirt, your dad will claim you tonight."

"How do you know that?" Percy shot her a look, basically telling her that she should already know. "Oh, the dream—" before Reyna can finish, the horn was blown by Chiron and the siblings turned towards him.

When Reyna turned back to her brother, he was gone. She frowned, disconcerted, why had her brother refer to the father as if they had different ones? Why was he being so secretive when they had never hidden things from one another?

She pouted as she ran after Annabeth, keeping her eyes peeled for her brother. Later, when she was at the creek, alone and with not much protection, she realized she should have been keeping an eye for her surroundings such as the enemies circling around her.

Reyna was pretty sure that she was going to die when someone murmured in her head to move into the water. She did and instantly felt energized. The Ares campers charged and Reyna met them head on, her sword hit the other guy's hilt and she twisted her sword down, successfully pulling off the disarming technique. She slammed the butt of her sword into an Ares girl's head and she went down. Reyna ducked when Clarisse tried to spear her. Yelping, she grabbed a shield from another Ares camper, slammed it into the guy's head and used the stole shield to defend herself from Clarisse's electric spear.

She stumbled backwards, slightly numb from the spear's power before shaking herself out of it and, trapping Clarisse's spear with her shield, snapped it in half. Reyna laughed in triumph feeling the adrenaline and rush of the battle flowing in her veins. The demigoddess laughed even harder when Luke ran over the creek, jumping to the other side, and when Chiron announced their victory.

Their joy was short-lived. The last person to deliver bad news to them was Reyna's brother and she couldn't believe it when he yelled run.

"Percy?" she asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

Her brother heard her and tried to stumble towards her, his thigh was bleeding, the wound made by something along the lines of rabid dogs. Reyna's eyes widened as she stepped out of the creek, running towards him.

Correction, would have run towards him had something not slammed into her. Reyna's head connected with a rock the same time she felt something tearing her chest. She gurgled something metallic out of her mouth, and gasped for breath.

"Hurts," she whimpered the same time her blurry vision registered Percy stabbing the large, hellish dog that had attacked her with his sword.

"Get into the creek!" Annabeth screamed, pulling her arm as gently as possible and tugged her towards the small stream. When Percy made to follow, she gestured for him not to.

Initially, Reyna thought they were going to bury her in the stream when she blinked. The water was energizing her again and when she looked down, she gasped in astonishment at the closing wound. The earth shook the moment her wounds closed completely—gash, blood, scar and all—and above her head, five miniature stars gathered, connecting the dots till they were left with the image of a trident.

"Is that a trident above your head, Rey?"

Reyna turned to look at Percy."Yes...how did you know that when you couldn't see...?"

"My dream came true, father was right."

"What are you talking about?"

Before the brunette can answer his sister, Chiron trotted over to them. The centaur studied the siblings with old eyes and a grim face, as if reading how long they have left to live. He gave Percy an approving look. "Good job destroying the monster, Perseus. And Reyna..." he stared uncertainly at the two.

He muttered something in Ancient Greek before turning to the campers, his horse half skittering nervously.

"Hail, Reyna Jackson, the daughter of Poseidon. God of the seas. Earthshaker and Father of horses." His gaze bored into Percy's blank ones. As if he could sense the intense stare, Percy brought out a silver chain from his shirt, one Reyna swore he never had before. And she frowned at the helm-like thing accessory. The next thing the centaur said shook her to the core:

"And hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Hades. Lord of the Dead and the Underworld. God of wealth."

**PxR**


End file.
